Online sale and mixup mail!
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: AU.Ever wonder how they met and fall in love? never too fancy, not too romantic. it was just because of mix-up mails... GaLe, with mentions of NaLu, NaLi and GraVia Complete
1. Chapter 1: Online Sales and Mixup Mails

**Online sale and mix-up mail!**

**A LevyXGazille One-shot!**

**Summary: AU. How they met and fall in love. Just because of mix-up mail...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Mix-up Mail.<strong>

Levy stifled her laughter, smiling in delight. After trawling the nets, wandering in dusty libraries and shops and even traveling to the faraway Harjeon Port, she finally found it!

_**Magic Histories and Arcane Runes.**_

The only book that was ever written by Seig Hart, a prominent Historian and Archaeologist. The book contained the entire history of Magic before the Etherion wars and rumored to have a map of the Old World before magic disappeared for Earth.

Levy had dreaming for this day for a very long time. Finally. Just left for her to do was to enter her credit-card number (thank god she remembered to pay last month bill before the card maxed out…again), and her address.

And wait.

She slumped onto her desktop, now whimpering. The period she hated. She never had any patience for this part. Waiting and waiting endlessly for the book to arrive. Wondering and ferreting….

There, she did it again. She better head over to Lucy before she drives herself crazy again.

* * *

><p>Gazille crackled evilly. Pantherlily or commonly known as Lily looked inquiringly at his cousin before shrugging, turning back to his textbook. Better for him not knowing anything.<p>

Finally. After eons of waiting. He finally found it.

_Metallica Ultimate CD_, containing all the best songs and rumored to have a new song that was never released. Judging from some of the website he was currently browsing, the song was worth gold and killing for. And after countless phone calls (more like death threats) and emails (more death threat) he finally found it. Now after filling out that_ stupid_ delivery form, he just has to wait for it.

* * *

><p>Levy chewed her fingernails, staring in agitation at the door. According to her calculation, the book was supposed to arrive today.<p>

She waits.

* * *

><p>Gazille bangs the drums loudly, his ears straining for the long-awaited doorbell. <strong><em>Finally.<em>** In minutes, he's going to have that CD on his hand.

Gazille crackled, hitting drum harder, successfully deafening his poor cousin, who grumbled and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>Once again the boy peered at the address, wondering why on earth he took the job. Cursing his boss, he pushes the bell. A bluenette open the door even before the bell ended, smiling adorably.<p>

"Is it here? Where is it?" Levy squealed in delight as the delivery boy wordlessly gave the package. _That's weird_, she thought, holding the parcel, _it wasn't supposed to be this thin._

"Um, excuse me, but I think you gave me the wrong package."

The boy stared in surprise, before looking at the delivery board. "Um, this isn't 13B, fairy Hill apartment?"

Levy could only nod, still staring at the parcel, or rather at the terrible writing on the delivery stamp. "But here," Levy pointed at the paper, "It says 13th street, Fairy Hill." It suddenly hit her, she had the wrong package. Which make the book would be at…

Barely had time to lock her door, Levy ran pass the surprised delivery boy, clutching the wrong package tightly. She has to get that book. She has to!

* * *

><p>Gazille meanwhile glared at the postman, who was praying at several different gods right now. "What do you fuck mean, you fucking have the wrong package?" He yelled at the poor man, shaking him off the floor.<p>

"I meant," The man squeaked faintly, "due to the address, we _may_ have delivered your package somewhere else."

"I GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU! FIND ME MY PACKAGE OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Gazille hollered before tossing the poor postman out of the house, fuming angrily. He stalked back into the living room, kicking Lily's precious coffee table on the way. He glared at the package which he tossed onto the table, seething about his lost CD. Fuckwit bastards, now he had to wait for a long time before they could track down his parcel.

Gazille roused out from his angry thoughts, as the doorbell rang. It must be the postman. Gazille stalked to the door, planning to screamed some more at the stupid man.

He opened the door.

It wasn't the postman, his angry neighbor, his cousin or a cop ready to whisk him away to Jail land for beating up a government officer.

It was a young bluenette, gasping on her front porch, waving his parcel.

"Excuse-_gasp_- me, I think I have y-_gasp_-your stuff by mistake. Do-_gasp_- you happen to have -_gasp_- mine?"

He can only stare in surprise.

* * *

><p>Levy laughed as she sipped some drink Gazille managed to rustle up, her eyes staring at the package on her lap as Gazille stared at her as if she was an unknown species. "… and I thought, maybe you have my book. So I ran here to get it." She grinned at the dazed boy, "by the way, I'm Levy, Levy McGarden. Nice to see you."<p>

"Gazille Reitfox. Thanks." He sat in front of her, looking at the girl in wonder. It was the first time he ever had a conversation with a girl, a _freaking_ girl that doesn't flinch away from her. A girl who actually treats him like a fricking person, not some gangbanger with a severe social problem.

No, Lluvia _does not _count. She like a sister to him… well, sort of.

This girl, this Levy, meanwhile, was currently squealing over the book she apparently was waiting for… "Is that the **Magic Histories and Arcane Runes** by Seig hart?" he asked bewildered, that's hardcore stuff!

"You're familiar with it?" Levy smiled, feeling at ease with the boy in front of her. Despite for his scary exterior, she could tell he's a nice person, and devoted to music, judging at the drum stand behind him and the music books and scores scattered around the room.

"Yea," Gazille scratched his head uncomfortably, "I read it before. The book quite good, ya know. The guy knows the shit he writing about."

"Wait, you read it? Then you know about Etherion war? The fall of Symphonia Kingdom? The Ecliptic Zodiac Keys?" Gazille reels away from Levy, who was staring at his with sparkly eyes. "Err yea. If you want, I have a copy of **Rise and Fall of Symphonia Kingdom**. If you want…"

"I would love to!" Levy squealed in delight as Gazille gave her the black book. "I've being looking this book for ages!"

Putting the books aside for later, she then stared curiously at the parcel, "So, what's your parcel?" Gazille smacked his head in surprise.

"Fuck dammit, I fucking forgot." Gazille tore open the wrapping and stared greedily at the CD. "Is that a Metallica Ultimate CD? Wow, I thought there were rare." He stared at Levy in surprise. "I really like the band, might I borrow it sometime?" he can only nod in surprise. A girl that enjoys talking at him _**and **_listening to rock songs. Heh, hell must be frozen solid right now.

"So, I think, I have to go. I promised my friend I'm having tea with her." Levy suddenly stood up, looking a bit regretful. "I suppose I'll see you around?"

Gazille nodded." Yea, sure why not?" he opened the door for Levy, rain splattered both of them.

It was raining cats and dogs.

Levy stared. "I guess Lucy don't mind I don't turn up for tea." She turned to Gazille, "Didn't you say you're a percussionist?"

Gazille only nodded as Levy walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa, staring expectantly at him. "What?"

Levy smiled, pointing at the drum set. "Play a song for me."

"No fucking way, shrimp." Gazille crossed his hands to his chest staring at Levy, who stared back.

"I'm not a shrimp." She huffed but grinned nonetheless, "pretty, pretty please?" Levy smiled adorably at him, her eyes sparkled brightly; he could have sworn there were flowers around her. Obviously Levy was a person no one can say no to, especially with those expectant, trusting eyes, innocent expres….

"Argh! Fine. What song shrimp?"

* * *

><p>Pantherlily shakes the water from his hair as he entered the apartment, pulling his headphone away, relieved that the thunderstorm was over. God, how he hate lightning. As he hung his wet coat, he hears a girl sang softly.<p>

Wait, what?

Apparently his cousin was having a jamming session. The military student stared in surprise as a pretty bluenette was strumming away with his bass guitar as she sang to _Paramore '"Misery Business"_ as Gazille banging away on his drum kit. _Was he smiling?!_

Lily stared, Gazille was smiling. Oh, not those usual sadistic smirks he used against his or the down-right scary, menacing grins reserved for his rabid fan girls at the academy, but a real smile, out of gentleness. Huh, who knew his piercing faced cousin was even able to produce such a facial contortion?

Furthermore, the girl; (**who the heck is she**) was grinning back at him as the reach at the end of the song, obviously having fun with the anti-social punk.

* * *

><p>Levy laughed out loud in relief as she finishes the song. This was the first time she played the guitar, and with the help of Gazille (after a few bad starts; who knew this guy was a good music teacher?), she was strumming away like a pro. Well, almost…<p>

"That was so fun! Can we play another song, Gazille? "The said percussionist merely nodded, smiling, almost looked content. Hell whoever this girl was, she made Gazille happy, and that's alright for Lily.

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Gazille and the Thirteen sign

**Online Sales and Mix-up mail**

**Chapter 2: Gazille and the thirteen signs of Loves!**

**Summary: how Gazille finds out about his feeling for a certain petite bookworm**

* * *

><p>It was an ordinary sight at Fairy Tail Academy of Dramatic Arts- Levi McGarden and Lucy Heartphilia sitting by the window, their noses in their respective books, occasionally exchanging muffled commentary or quoting a passage that had caught their attention. The picture was so common no one paid any attention to them anymore. Or so it seemed.<p>

Juvia for once ever since she and Gazille moved to the Academy was not staring at Gray, her heart affection. Instead she was staring at a certain anti-social senior, who was in turn, staring at the petite bookworm. The blunette frowned. Ever since moving to this school, Gazille-kun had been acting weird. Instead of stalking the hallowed halls and terrifying everyone that gets in his way, he now occasionally would stop and be nice to people.

Okay, maybe only to one person.

Levy McGarden, lit major and current president of the Book Club. Who was also the girl he was currently staring.

She frowned, struggling with what she just noticed, and shrugged. Maybe she should talk to Lucy. Maybe she knows more about it. Juvia turn from watching her friend and back to ogling at certain black-hair chemistry senior.

* * *

><p>"Lucy-san?" Lucy looked up from her desk to see Juvia looming over her.<p>

"Kyaa!" she squealed in shock before laughing uneasily. "Juvia" she scolded, "Don't do that. You nearly give me a heart attack."

Juvia merely shrugged. "Anything to get rid Juvia's love rival."

"I'm not in love with Gra-" Lucy tried to protest for the umpteenth time when Juvia cut her off. "However, it not Juvia want to talk today, Lucy-san. Juvia wants to know if Lucy-san is aware about Gazille-kun and Levy-san."

"G….Gazille and L-l-levy?!"

* * *

><p>Lucy frowned as she walked toward her new day job. She was currently working at a new bubble tea café, which has good pay and most of all; Natsu would never go into a shop like that. (Though sometime, a little part inside her kinda missed the crazy pinket. Even though he's an idiot jackass that broke her heart by going steady with his childhood best friend after dumping her into a trashcan… literally)<p>

Other than he was a transfer student from Phantom Music Academy, Lucy know almost nothing about him. Apart from he's scary, like metal-crafting and cousin to a pinket Yankee. (There was a rumor circling around about Natsu, Gray and Erza went to the Music academy and trashed the entire area. She wasn't really sure about the details as she was at the hospital nursing Levy, who was involved in a car accident at that time.) She mentally rifled through her memories for the last 1 month and immediately notices one important thing about him.

_Levy._

He always smiles, talks and sometime, stares at her best friend.

She always wondered if he had planned something sinister for the petite blunette. Come of think of it, of course the love theory makes sense. She briefly wondered if she should tell Mira-san but shudder as she remember what happened the last time the enthusiastic matchmaker had meddled in someone love life.

She spent months at the hospital with Juvia visiting Gray after Erza…

_Shudder_. Enough said.

Lucy was musing in front of the counter about the Gazille-Levy question and about a certain Pink pamphlet that Mira gave her the bell door chimes.

_Ding._

"Welcome to Tapioca Express- Lily-san!" Lucy exclaimed in surprise as she stared at the black-haired college senior. Lily had just being accepted into one of the prestigious military academy (there was a rumor that Erza was also tapped by that academy) and she haven't seen the boy around for weeks. And judging by the beautiful girl that also walked in with him, it wasn't intentionally.

"Hi Lucy. It been a long time, hasn't it?" the blonde girl nodded happily. Compared to Gazille, Lily was nicer and polite to people. "I like to order a large kiwi slush and…Shagotte, you want the strawberry and passionfruit slush with boba, right?" the white-hair girl merely nodded and smiled at Lucy.

"That will be eight forty-five." Lily gave Lucy a ten before turning to speak to Shagotte as Lucy turned to make their order.

"Lucy," Lucy looked up from sealing the cups to see Lily staring at her, "I heard you were muttering about my cousin. By any chance you like him?"

Lucy blanched in shock before shaking her head frantically. Her and Gazille? Scary thought there. Of course if he does go out with Levy… Lucy suddenly smiled. She had the perfect solution for both of her problems. "Lily-san would you do me a favor?"

* * *

><p>Gazille grumbled loudly as he stalked into his house. If it wasn't for Levy he would have tossed the two idiots into the nearest smelliest, maggot-filling trashcan he can find. Lily looked up from his assignment to stare at the percussionist and smirk. This would make the perfect time to give him <em>that.<em>

"Oi!" Gazille looked up and ducked as Lily tossed at him a rather crumpled pink pamphlet. "A girl wants me to give you this." Lily packed up his things and hightailed (no pun intended!) before Gazille could understand the significant of the innocent looking pamphlet.

Gazille glared at his cousin at the boy as he ran out of the room before glaring at the pamphlet.

**_Thirteen Signs of Love_**

**_Love is something you cannot deny in yourself. It exists in everyone and it is important that you embrace it. Here is a list of some signs that will prove that you are possibly in love with a certain person. If a lot of the signs match, then hello, darling, you're definitely in love!_**

He couldn't help but flinched. Of some reason he had a feeling that Mira Jane made this. Judging from all the hearts and the pink layout, not to mention the exaggerated use of smiley faces at the end of the sentences, this is definitely something that maniac matchmaker would do. Oh, there it is. Her picture's at the bottom of the pamphlet. Figures. Why would a girl even bother giving this to Lily to give him this? Is she fucking desperate or something?

It's not like he's interested or anything. He wouldn't usually give a crap about these things, but hey, it's Saturday night and he got nothing better to do. He might as well read it for the laughs and prove every sign wrong. At least that's better than staring at the ceiling or watching some dumb flick where no one gets killed and everyone cries.

**_Sign Number Thirteen: You can't stay mad at her for a minute or two. You actually have to try hard to stay mad._**

That doesn't have anything to do with falling in love. For example, he's _always_ mad at her. Mad at her for being naïve, trusting and so nice to the two Dumb-ass Duo. And he doesn't have to pretend not to be angry at her just because it's _her_. First sign has already been proven wrong. He should really throw this away now.

**_Sign Number Twelve:_****_You'll keep reading her IMs over and over again._**

He only read it over and over because he couldn't even understand a word she's saying. Always ramble about something that turns out to be totally irrelevant for him.

**_Sign Number Eleven: You'll walk really, really slow when you're with her._**

With those shorts leg, how on earth, she going to catch up with him? Obviously he has to walked slowly or he' wouldn't be able to listen to what she was talking about.

**_Sign Number Ten: You'll feel shy whenever you're with her._**

Shy? Pfft, more like fucking awkward every time she spout some literary shit she read or some weird facts she picked up from blondie.

**_Sign Number Nine: While thinking about her, your heart beats faster and faster._**

Two days ago, his heart was beating fast—_but_—how can't it _not_ beat fast when he just spent the last eight hours beating some jackass and his friends who were speaking trash about her and bunny girl. See? His heart wasn't beating for her, it was because of exhaustion. See the fucking difference? Shit, now he's talking to himself now…

**_Sign Number Eight: By hearing her voice, you'll smile for no reason._**

He always found her read-out session to be fascinating. Especially when she's reading stuff from those horror genre books she's fond of. And when he sneaks up behind her and scares the shit out of her. Heh.

**_Sign Number Seven: While looking at her, you can't see the other people around you but her._**

With that fricking blinding blue hair of her, it's a wonder he can see anyone.

**_Sign Number Six:_****_You'll start listening to slow songs._**

Gazille groaned. Even now, he can still hear that damn refrain from that song he _accidentally_ listened last week.

**_Sign Number Five:_****_She becomes all you think about._**

The way her hair seemed to be a little more colorful on those bright, cloudless days. The way her smile seemed to last a moment longer than everyone else's when she laughed in a group. The way her lips pouted for a moment before she laughed. That was enough to send him daze for minutes, he even let the two dumb-ass duo walk pass him unmolested.

_Oh god…_

**_Sign Number Four:_****_You'll get high just because of her smell._**

Everything he stands near her that hint of lilacs under the musty smell of pages and ink, of old and new leather that always around her would always drive him nuts.

**_Sign Number Three:_****_You'll realize that you're always smiling to yourself whenever you think about her._**

Smile?! As if! Well, maybe just a little, tiny, minute smile. Let's face it, who wouldn't?

**_Sign Number Two: You'll do anything for her._**

From scaring her admirers shitless to carry her books, cos there's no fricking way that _naïve, trusting girl _can take care herself. Someone had to do it for her, damnit!

_Sign Number One:_ _While reading this, there was only one person in your mind the whole entire time._

Gazille wasn't even going to comment on that.

* * *

><p>Lily looked up from the homework he was currently revising over to see Gazille messier than ever, stalking into the kitchen muttering darkly to himself and looked quite wild-eyed as if he had spend the night planning something sinister. He smirked before clearing his throat loudly; causing Gazille to look up before he could accidentally bang his head with the wall he was heading to.<p>

"Gazille, I suggest you get rid that expression of yours before going to school." Lily gathered his book bag and his files before walking toward the door, "you don't want to scare that blue-haired bookworm away, do you?"

"Oye," Lily turned to see Gazille glared blurrily at him, "the pamphlet. Who was the chick who gave you the pamphlet?"

"It was Lucy, Lucy Heartphilia. You know, Levy's best friend?"

* * *

><p>Levy McGarden stared in shock. People gaping at the weird tableau as Gazille Reitfox, percussionist and scary senior to boot, hoisted Lucy Heartphilia away from her locker and away from her best friend.<p>

He didn't even spare a glance at levy.

* * *

><p><strong>Bwahahahahahaha! What is Gazille planning? Is he dumping Levy? Wait, they're not even dating yet! What sinister plot is he hatching? And can anyone escape from his nefarious plans?!<strong>

**Up next: the Finale!**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3 : Levy and the Surprise

**Complete! Sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>

**Currently working on some fairytail one-shots, most likely will be up by tomorrow or the next day~~**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Fairy Tail~~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Levy and the Surprise.<strong>

**A week or so Later. Fairy Tail Academy of Dramatic Arts. Between World Literature and Calculus class.**

Levy frowned as Lucy muttered another half-baked excuse before running off to her next class (Lucy has Biology class for next period). The blonde was avoiding her ever since Gajeel had hoisted her off. In fact, she frowned, most of her friends were up to something; whispering furtively before running off when she noticed them.

"E-Excuse me," the petite bluenette turned to see a freshman looking quite terrified with himself, "G-Gajeel-s-senpai d… I m-meant s-sent me to d-deliver a m-message to you." He stammered.

"What, he's too busy that he can't ask it in person?" she asked waspishly but then regret her tone when he turned pasty white. "It's ok, I was mad at you. You can tell me that message." She said gently.

"H-He said t-to e-empty y-your s-schedule t-tomorrow c-cos y-you will be n-needed somewhere." The boy ran before Levy could even reply; most likely still horrified with whatever Gajeel threaten him with.

"Hey Levy." The girl turned to see her other two best friends, Jet and Droy running toward her. "Can we escort you to Calculus?" Levy felt almost guilty at the eager looks of her male friends. Ever since she hung out with Lucy (and Gajeel), she had ignored them. "U-um, sure, why not?"

"So," Jet asked casually as Droy munch his way through another packet of crisp, "I noticed you being alone for the last few days. Is it true Gajeel abducted her in front of you and ignored you?" she missed the glint in his eyes.

"U-Um, I supposed he, I meant she must busy with all the assignments due date getting close." She said lamely.

"Do you want to hang out tomorrow, Levy –chan? I heard DQ showcasing their new ice-cream sundae down at the mall." Droy injected as he tossed the empty packet away and started on a packet of marshmallows.

"Nah, I kind of have something to do tomorrow, sorry." Levy stopped in front of her classroom. "Maybe next time, okay?" the girl smiled brightly at the two of them before entering the room, leaving the two boys smiling sadly at her retreating back.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, McGarden Apartment, Fairy Hill<strong>

Levy stared at the mirror, tugging half-heartedly at the orange ribbon on her hair. She couldn't help but wonder what Gajeel had in plan for today. The last time he had an surprise date, he had taken her to a Sabertooth concert in Harjeon port (he said something about broadening her knowledge of music) and to a bookstore that sells and treats old books and documents (she was over the moon with that one).

A loud knock break her reverie and Levy quickly opened the door. "Ohayou Ga… Er, why are you guys here?" she stared in confusion when she saw Natsu gang (plus two) standing outside her doorstep, nope, no Gajeel anywhere.

"Someone looked nervous," Lucy laughed.

"I'm not! Anyway, why are you guys here?"

"Good," Erza nodded, ignoring Levy's question, "Natsu, Gray, implement operation: Levy Surprise, part one!" Levy yelled when a grinning Happy pull a blindfold out of nowhere as the two boys lugged at her, "What do you think you're doing? Lily-san, help!"

Gajeel's cousin could only smirk as Lucy tries to tie the black blindfold over her eyes. "Sorry Levy, can't repute order from higher-up, A.k.a my ass of a cousin. He wants us to blindfold and drive you to the place."

"The fuck I'm letting you guys doing this to me." Levy scoffed, futilely struggling away.

"You just said fuck." Lucy said in shock. "Who are you and what have you done to my innocent best friend?!"

Gray meanwhile snorted as others laughed in shock. "Are crazy, Lucy? This is good shit. Hey Levy, will you say it again and let me record it?"

"Haha, very funny." Levy tried to glare but couldn't due to the blindfold and in the end settled for crossing her arms defiantly.

"No, I'm totally serious! I've never heard you cuss before. Please?" Gray pleaded, quickly pulling out his phone.

Levy was silent for a moment before snatching the phone out of his hand and pressing the record button (how on earth did she find that?). "Fuck. Shit. Damn. Hell. Whore. Bitch. Asshole. Bastard. Douche. Jackass. Dumbass. Oh and just for good measure, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, fuck. Happy?"

"Oh Mavis!" Natsu said, laughing. "That has to be the funniest shit I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"I'm so glad that I _amuse_ you." She snapped as she tossed Gray his phone back.

"We are _so_ sending that to everyone." Natsu said, laughing, snatching the phone from Gray and gave it to Happy.

"Don't!" Levy yelled.

"Too late." Happy said beaming. "Now everyone has the Levy Curse in their collection!"

Erza looked at her watch before clapping her hands. "Hey guys, we have a tight schedule here, come on!" Natsu and Gray quickly frog-marched the blind-folded bluenette to Lily's car.

* * *

><p>Levy hated the blindfold. She loathed it, detested it, repulsed by it, etcetera, etcetera. Everyone in the car had being unresponsive to her questions, as if she was in fact invisible. The atmosphere was making her getting all antsy and highly uncomfortable (she did felt a bit smug when she accidentally kicked Natsu on the shin).<p>

The drive itself was a few hours long and she had to endure Happy's off-key singing (thank you Lily for making him shut up) and Natsu-Gray argument over their latest videogame. She sighed in relief when the car finally stopped and reached for her blindfold.

"Nuh-uh-huh," the bluenette felt a hand stopping her. "Not yet."

"Oh come _on_!" Levy said exasperatedly.

She can hear the car door open and then felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She let someone (most like Natsu, judging from the rough burn marks on his palm) help her out of the car and guide a few feet forward before coming to an abrupt halt. "Stay here." Erza said and walked away. _This is ridiculous! What kind of date is this? Is this one of his sick jokes again?!_"Here, take this." Lucy grabbed her hand and put into onto a long rough surface. _A rope?_

"Um…ok…"

"Now, follow this rope. When you feel the tug, stop and take off the blindfold, okay, Levy-chan?"

"Um, Lu-chan, I don't know about this." Levy said nervously.

"Quit being a baby!" Levy can hear Erza's leg hitting Natsu for the yell.

"Just trust me, Levy." Lily said comfortingly, before adding wryly, "Or rather trust my insane cousin."

Levy let out a frustrated sigh and nodded. She followed the rope slowly, alternating it between her hands, growing more anxious and more impatient the further she got, especially when she felt the ground under her began to rise. _What is this? Some weird Jack and Jill date? _

She continued to walk, before finally stopping when she felt the tug of the rope. She took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves, and slowly took the blindfold off. The petite bookworm gasped at the bountiful view in front of her.

She was standing on a hill just outside Magnolia, the field was full of lavender and on the very top, and overlooking the town was an old oak tree where a certain young man was sitting under it, smirking at the blushing bluenette.

"Gihihi, like the surprise?" the metal- pierced senior smirked as Levy gingerly sat beside him. "Bunny chick told me you _revered_ this type of view." His smirk grew larger as Levy gaped at him.

"D-Did you just use big words in front of me?"

"A pretty kitty told me would be impressed." Seeing the blush on her face, Gajeel couldn't' resisted to add, "And a little turn-on, right?"

"Gajeel!" Levy glared at the man but was distracted by a beautiful music playing. She turned to find the source of the delightful sound just to stare weirdly back at Gajeel. "Gajeel, why is your cousin playing the violin behind the grove?"

"Gihi, Raitos (its Rogue, old man!) Owes me a favor and bunny chick told me you like classical instrument."

Levy could only stare at him before shrugging it off as one of Gajeel insane moments. "So, um, how exactly did you managed to planned all this?"

"Gihihi, I just had to ask bunny chick for help." The boy smirked.

"You mean coerced."

"Semantics. Who cares?" Gajeel pulls out a slice of triple blueberry cheesecake out of nowhere. "Do you want it or not?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later<strong>

"Um, isn't this the time where you go down one knee and ask me to be your girlfriend?"

"Gihi, I'm not going to ask you out," he said bluntly. "I already heard the two idiots got turned down in two seconds flat. So I'll just claim you as my pal, and then do whatever the hell I want."

* * *

><p>Review~~<p> 


End file.
